Known plug-in electrical connectors comprise a plug-in component, which is plugged into an electrical component to create the electrical connection in a corresponding coupling part and to achieve an electrical connection, the contacts of the component are brought into contact in the plug-in direction with the counter contacts of the plug-in component. In order to protect existing gaps in the housings of these components from penetration of liquids, various seals are known. For example, sealing rings or other sealing elements made of elastomers are used in the corresponding electrical components and plug-in components, in order to seal the electrical connection assembly, namely the plugged-in connection between the electrical component and the plug-in component, in the coupling position. Sealing elements made of deformed elastomers used for the sealing produce disadvantageously large plug-in and release forces in the manufacture of plug-in connectors. With a large number of plug-in cycles, the sealing elements wear way. These sealing elements, and thus also the corresponding seal, are also highly dependent on temperature. Disadvantageously, a corresponding place in the components is also to be provided for the sealing elements. Furthermore, the electrical contacts both of the separate plug-in component and the separate electrical component are not protected in an uncoupled position.
Furthermore, an electrical circuit arrangement is known from US patent publication US20140357102(A1), which shows at least one flexible surface element, on which electrical conductor tracks are located. For power supply, a corresponding connector is provided in order to connect the conductor tracks electrically to a plug-in component with corresponding counter contacts. For contacting, the conductor tracks themselves are used. For this purpose, the conductor tracks in the corresponding terminal region are correspondingly exposed in order to provide an electrical contact. In the coupling position, counter contacts are created on these conductor tracks and therefore an electrical connection is produced. With such an electrical circuit arrangement, it is possible to perform a high number of plug-in and release cycles by means of the plug-in connectors, but this electrical circuit arrangement is not protected from penetration of liquids.
According to German utility model DE 20 2014 105 383 U1, to avoid the penetration of liquid into a plug-in housing of a plug-in component, a plurality of sealing elements are used, inter alia sealing rings made from a hydrophobic material, which are arranged between the contacts of the plug-in component. These sealing means are provided to seal against a penetration of liquids into the space enclosed by the housing. Here, too, the contacts themselves are not protected against the infiltration of liquids when the plug-in connection is opened.